renaissancekingdomsfandomcom-20200215-history
Clyppie
Clyppie McLairey, Baroness of Bramber Clyppie is a spirited woman who values her independence and ran away from home when she was young, that her family suspected that she was dead. After many years, she searched all-over England for her twin but failed to find her alive. Only the memory of her twin and family legacy welcomed her in Shrewsbury. In Shrewsbury, she met people and worked as a baker, then a carpenter, taking care of her corn fields, until there came a time when she felt like she didn't belong. So she travelled all across England in search of her new home. She found Lewes, where she fell in love and was abandoned by the same person. This left her heart-brokened, yet she moved on and focused on being a butcher with her pig and vegetable farm and served as a Mentor. Alas, love found and lost her again, as she moved to Arundel where she is now living a brand new life and embracing whatever life has to offer her...including her new love, her husband Miah, and hopefully it will last! *winks* Full Title *Baroness of Bramber Coat of Arms Clyppie's personal Coat of Arms (describe hgere) Early Years Clyppie was a decendant of a noble from Sweden. Her great grandfather abdicated from the throne then migrated to England. In England, her great grandfather lived a life of a commoner where he met her English grandmother and the family have never left England. Despite living a life of a commoner, he passed on his knowledge and skills as a noble to his children. Her father was a blacksmith, just like her grandfather. Thus, Clyppie and her elder twin Genova grew up knowing how to use a sword. Clyppie was especially fond of watching her father in his workshop as he forged the swords that were specifically requested by the knights and the nobles. Her father became a trusted blacksmith of some nobles to the point that they allowed him to ride their horse for a few hours each week. The nobles also allowed her father to bring her and her twin that at an early age, Clyppie learned to ride a horse. Prioritizing fun and play over other things, Clyppie was frowned upon by her mother, who tried to raise her to be a gracious lady. She was even named the blacksheep of the family, for she was a contrast from her twin, who was very obedient to their parents' wishes. As Clyppie grew older, she found her father training them and preparing them to be in the army. She later found out that her father was trying to make them live a life of that of a knight, which was a dream of their grandfather that was never fullfilled. This enraged Clyppie, as she did not want anyone dictating her future for her. She wanted to live her own life and she wanted to be free. She freely expressed her disagreement to her parents. However, she was slapped by her father for disobedience and was scolded by her mother for being imprudent and was told that her mother did not raise such a child. Before they would be sent out for a month's training as a squire, Clyppie packed her bags and left home. She promised her twin that she will return for her one day. She was never seen by her family ever again. From that time on, Clyppie never used her last name, for in her eyes, her whole family disowned her, except for her twin. Clyppie lived a life of a nomad. With her horse aptly named as "Friend" as her sole companion, she travelled all around England searching for adventure and searching for a new home. Life in Shrewsbury As Clyppie reached the castle after the coronation of Prince Algernon, she heard about her twin being among the Royal Guards. From afar, she saw her twin, and that gave her joy. She felt like she had to talk to her, for she promised to return to her twin one day. She felt that the day has come. However, due to security reasons, she was not allowed to be anywhere near her twin. How she longed to hug her twin as she saw her on her station from afar. She thought that it might not have been meant for them to see each other at all. She wondered if her presence would bring pain to her twin. So Clyppie stopped the search and continued on her journey. But Clyppie's conscience did not stop her. She started to dream about her twin. Thus, she inquired further about her twin's whereabouts. After much investigation, she found out that her twin was not serving as a Royal Guard anymore and lived a quiet life in Shrewsbury. In haste, she travelled to Shrewsbury, to her twin's house, only to find out that her twin died the day before. Her late twin's husband handed Clyppie the family ring, that held the coat of arms of her great-grandfather and the last name that she disowned. She kept the ring and the memories of her twin, but still did not use their last name. The ring owned by her great grandfather became an inspiration for her to live her life in a way that she wanted to be. It was there where she met her late twin's husband and saw her other cousins. She also became friends with her brother-in-law and his family. Finding the need to stay in Shrewsbury since her twin was buried there, Clyppie bought a house and started a new life near her relatives and new-found friends. She later found herself involved in the community. She even switched professions to meet the needs of the town. She had a "Feeding the orphan" project in Shrewbury where she worked with the mayor and the whole town to gather together one Sunday to feed the orphans in their town. It was also in Shrewsbury where she met Letskill, one of the two people beside her dying twin. Letskill and Clyppie developed into a friend that bloomed into love. Though there was nothing official, she and Letskill had an understanding. Suffice to say, Letskill was her first love. Life in Lewes Life in Arundel Political Career Sussex *Town Mentor of Lewes (August to September, 1457) *Sussex Social Committee Chairperson (November. 1457 - March, 1458) *Arundel Community Officer Town Council (December 1457 - present) *Arundel Cartographer Town Council (August 1458 - present) Miah and Clyppie Clyppie and Miah met during a Halloween Masquerade Ball in Lewes in 1457. Current GOAS Memberships and Positions *Member, Sussex Army, since ~ February, 1457 Other *Awarded with ''The Crown's Medal for Community Spirit ''by The Royal Hon ors Authority (RHA) in April, 1458.